


Fighting Words

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine Friendly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Ice Skating, Lewd Remarks, M/M, Teen Romance, reluctant Seblaine friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine get stuck in line while trying to get to the ice where Kurt's warming up for his next competition. They're standing behind three girls making obscene remarks about Kurt. When Sebastian tries to defend him, they not only don't recognize Sebastian, but they don't believe that Sebastian is his boyfriend.And Sebastian doesn't take that well.





	Fighting Words

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may have written something similar to this before in another verse, but I don't care. This turned out too good. :) I'm really enjoying writing this reluctant friendship between Sebastian and Blaine xD Thank you for sticking with this series, and please leave comments if you're enjoying it. <3

“I can’t _believe_ we still aren’t inside yet!” Sebastian taps his foot and checks his watch. “We’ve been waiting on this line for _four hours_!”

“With everything going on in the world these days, security’s tight,” Blaine says. “They’re not taking any chances. They just want to make sure everyone stays safe.”

“But we’ve got V.I.P. passes!” Sebastian gripes, flashing his pass in Blaine’s face as if he doesn’t have the exact same pass hanging from a lanyard around his own neck with his picture on it. “What is the purpose of having these damn passes, going through the nine other security checkpoints, getting patted down by Man Hands Dolores downstairs, and having our credit checked if we still have to stand in line like _everybody else_!?”

“They said there was a glitch in the system. I’m sure they’ll have it straightened out in no time.”

Sebastian sighs dramatically and hangs his head. “Look, Blaine, if this _friendship thing_ between you and me is ever going to work out, you’ve gotta stop being so damned accommodating. We are being inconvenienced here! At least have the decency to act upset!”

Sebastian lifts his head. Blaine looks Sebastian square in the eye.

“Those bastards,” Blaine says flatly.

Sebastian gives Blaine an approving pat on the shoulder. “There you go, my dude.”

“It probably would have helped if they hadn’t put _coach_ on your uncle’s pass instead of yours.”

“Yeah, well, these people are ageist. No amount of gold medals is going to change that.”

“Oh my _God_! Let us _in_ already!” a blonde girl in front of them whines over the heads of her two bored-looking friends. “I _need_ to watch the pre-competition warm-up! It’s what we came here _six hours early_ for!!”

“You see!” Sebastian points to the girl ahead of them, slamming her head against her friend’s shoulder and making loud weeping noises. “Now _that’s_ how you act when you’re being inconvenienced.”

“I’ll make a note.”

“They’re streaming it on ESPN right now!” The friend that blonde girl isn’t assaulting shows her her phone.

Sebastian takes out his iPhone and loads up ESPN in the hopes that he can catch a glimpse of Kurt. Since they’ve been together, Sebastian hasn’t missed a warm-up yet. He’s pissed off that he’s missing this one.

“Oh look! It’s Nathan Chen! He’s here!” the sore shouldered friend exclaims.

“And Brendan Kerry! Oh my God! Isn’t he gorgeous?”

Sebastian bobs his head as he watches the feed, craning his head as the camera pans as if he’s going to be able to see past it and around the rink.

“Stand aside, ladies and gentlemen,” blonde girl says, beaming at her phone, “because there’s _my_ new boyfriend - Kurt Hummel.”

Sebastian and Blaine snap their heads up and look at one another. Not seeing what this chick is obviously seeing, Sebastian peeks over her shoulder to take a look at her screen. She’s streaming feed from ESPN 2. He quickly switches over.

“ _God_ , he’s handsome,” blonde girl’s friend agrees as Sebastian watches his boyfriend stretch against the boards, leg up, hands caressing his skate as if folding himself in half is no big deal. “I mean, look at those legs. And those hips. Those are some _thrusting_ hips right there.”

“And those pants … _mmm,”_ blonde girl hums. “I wonder what it takes to get into _those_ , if you know what I mean.”

“A dick,” Sebastian says, disgusted by the running commentary about his boyfriend’s body. Yes, his boyfriend is an attractive man. Sebastian gets it. That doesn’t mean he necessarily wants to hear about the lewd fantasies of strangers regarding it, especially when said strangers are probably a good three to five years older than him.

“Specifically, _his_ dick,” Blaine adds, bumping Sebastian’s shoulder.

“What?” Blonde girl scrunches her nose. Then she laughs. “No way! You’re trippin’!”

“Way,” Sebastian says.

“Yeah, right. I don’t believe you.”

Sebastian’s brow wrinkles, confused. “I don’t want to pull a _don’t you know who I am_? but … don’t you know who I am?”

Blonde girl looks from one friend to the other, each shaking their heads. “Should I?”

“Well, believe it or not, I’m Kurt Hummel’s boyfriend … _and_ his coach.” All three girls stare at him for a moment, blank as a sheet of paper, then they laugh as if that comment is the punchline to the joke of the century.

“Stop frontin’, alright?” blonde girl says through harder than normal snorts of laughter. “It’s pathetic and sad.”

Sebastian’s face goes red. “You can actually _Google_ it, you know!”

“If you’re his boyfriend, why aren’t you down on the ice instead of up here, waiting on this line?”

“There was a glitch,” Blaine says helpfully.

“Look, I’ll bet you $50 that I can prove it to you in about fifteen seconds,” Sebastian says, frustrated by this situation he’s never been in before - not in a skating venue anyway. With success comes fame, and Sebastian doesn’t begrudge his boyfriend any of his success, but Sebastian’s no slouch. He won two gold medals here. His photo’s in the lobby. He’s been on TV! _With_ Kurt! How can these sheeple not know who he is?

“You’re on,” blonde girls says with the confidence of a person who thinks there’s no way they can lose.

Sebastian goes to the photo gallery of his iPhone and brings up the last twelve pictures of him and Kurt together - some from the Spring Hop, a few candids from skate school that the Ice-plex put up on their website, and one of Kurt standing beside Sebastian, dressed in his hockey uniform, after Sebastian and his team won their last big game against Northwest High. He holds the phone up to her face and scrolls through the images, but she seems unimpressed.

“No _way_ those are real.”

“What do you mean _no way those are real!_? I was there when they were taken! I _know_ that they’re real!”

“I took some of them,” Blaine says, raising his hand to be acknowledged. “So I can vouch for them.”

“Gentlemen,” blonde girl says condescendingly, “I’m no naïve sap. I’m what you might call a _professional fangirl_. And I know a manip when I see one.” She leans in closer to Sebastian’s phone to look at one particular photo of Kurt and Sebastian on the ice, performing a pair sit spin. “This one isn’t even a _good_ manip. You can see the cut and paste right there.” Her comment brings her two friends closer. “Do you see where it gets fuzzy in between? Right _there_?”

“Oh yeah,” one friend says even though she doesn’t really sound too convinced. But that’s what best friends do – defend you even if you might be wrong.

“Yup. The colors on the costume don’t even match,” the other friend chimes in more certainly. “The red on the sleeve is much lighter than the red on the rest of the shirt.” She tsks. “Definitely Photoshop. Learn to use filters, dude.”

“I don’t believe this!” Sebastian closes out the gallery and pockets his phone so that the heathens can’t insult his pictures any more than they already have. He turns to Blaine with arms thrown in the air. “When did we cross the border into crazy land!?”

“Well, it’s been over a minute and you haven’t proven anything, so pay up,” blonde girl says, arms crossed over her chest.

“Make me,” Sebastian counters, taking a challenging step forward.

“Hey, Sheila,” blonde girl’s friend says. “Your man just left the ice.”

“No!” Blonde girl looks back at her phone. “Dammit! I spent so much time arguing with this _loser_ , I missed his whole warm-up!” She glances at Sebastian and seethes. “Where do you think he …?”

“Sebastian! Blaine!”

The five of them turn as Kurt’s voice rings down the walkway. Sebastian smiles at the sight of his boyfriend, blockers on his blades, jogging down the carpeted hall to meet him and Blaine.

“Ugh! I knew something went south when they split us up downstairs. Your uncle and I have been looking for you guys _everywhere_!”

“Kurt, we’ve talked about you running in your blockers,” Sebastian scolds, the coach part of his brain kicking into gear at Kurt violating a small but important rule. “I don’t want you twisting an ankle before your performance.”

“Sorry, _coach_.” Kurt giggles, sneaking underneath the retractable barrier and throwing himself into his boyfriend’s arms. “You gonna spank me for it later?” he whispers, so low in Sebastian’s ear that, even in the now pin-drop silence, no one, not even the girls creeping closer, can hear.

“Only if you’re a good boy,” Sebastian teases, his hand ghosting Kurt’s ass before settling on the small of his back. “But that means finishing your warm-up and landing that jump. So let’s get down to the ice.”

“Yes, sir,” Kurt says with a playful growl. “Oh, you’ll need this.” He switches out Sebastian’s incorrect lanyard with a new one, the same badge and picture but with the addition of the word _coach_ imprinted in holographic lettering on the front. “And I got a new one for Blaine, too.” Kurt turns in Sebastian’s arms, grabbing his boyfriend’s hands and reseating them on his hips when they fall away. He replaces Blaine’s lanyard with one that has the word _assistant_ written across it in the same holographic lettering. “We’ll have to get these old ones shredded downstairs.”

Blaine looks at his new badge and smiles. “Thanks! But how did you get them to make these up so quickly?”

“Quickly!? It’s been over _four hours_!” Sebastian scoffs, still not copacetic with how forgiving Blaine is. But that’s one of the reasons why Blaine and Kurt get along so well.

They both have the same temperament.

They’re both so damned forgiving.

“Thank Sebastian’s uncle when you see him,” Kurt says, cuddling close to his boyfriend’s chest. “He ripped admin a new one for misplacing you guys and not doing a simple Google search when you checked in.”

Sebastian flashes blonde girl a triumphant smile. She huffs and rolls her eyes away.

“But assistant what?” Blaine asks.

“I don’t know. Assistant to me and Sebastian, I guess. But it means you can flash this badge and go everywhere we get to go, even if we’re not with you.”

“Sweet.”

“Totally,” Sebastian agrees. “So does that mean I get to send him running around for water and pens and small pastries?”

“Sure,” Blaine says. “If you start paying me.”

“It’s an internship,” Sebastian says. “You’ll get paid in experience.”

Blaine laughs, but Kurt slaps Sebastian on the shoulder. Or he tries to. Sebastian catches his hand by the wrist. Kurt looks at him, surprised. Sebastian smiles, biting his lower lip. Then, as if in silent agreement, they kiss. It’s short and sweet, but long enough to earn them a few _aww’s_ and a couple of photo snaps.

“I missed you,” Sebastian whispers.

“I missed you, too. Let’s get out of here. I still have a warm-up to finish.” Kurt bounces his eyebrows.

“Absolutely.”

Kurt starts to walk away, but Sebastian keeps him tethered by his hips. He turns to the three girls glowering behind him and puts out a hand. He makes a _give me_ motion with his fingers and blonde girl groans.

“All right!” she concedes, begrudgingly handing over two twenties and a ten.

“Thank you,” Sebastian says, shoving the bills in his pocket. He takes Kurt’s hand, kisses it, then leads him underneath the barrier and down the hallway to the elevator.

Kurt looks from a smug Sebastian to an amused Blaine. “What was _that_ all about?”

“He made a bet and he won,” Blaine says simply, not eager to rat out his new _friend_.

“And you didn’t stop him?”

“Have _you_ ever tried to stop your boyfriend doing anything? Plus, I’ve seen your man play hockey. I’d like to keep my limbs, thank you.”

Kurt makes an agreeing face, wrapping his arms around one of Sebastian’s as they stroll towards the elevator. “Fair enough.”

 


End file.
